


Mick Should Have Put a Rider on that Spear

by dragonspell



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: Fix-it fic for episode 2x16: Doomworld because Mick really should have put a rider on that spear before throwing it back to Amaya.





	

Amaya behind him, Len in front, and Mick stands between them with the Spear. It’s not exactly a choice because after the last time, Mick’s only got one viable move. He moves the Spear towards Amaya. Len's breath stutters, his hand dropping away. "You want me dead, Mick?" he asks. The cool confidence on his face dissolves into something that threatens to rip Mick’s previously dead heart in two.

Mick stops, Spear still in his fist. "What do you mean?" he rumbles.

"Mick, you give her that spear and I go back to not existing. There is no more us. Just you."

Mick stares, brain quickly following Len’s logic to reach the same outcome. If this reality was undone, Len would go back to being a part of Mick’s past, an aberration pulled from time rather than the breathing, talking man in front of him. Mick lungs freeze in his chest, momentarily forgetting how to work as something akin to fear prickles along his insides. Len’s still staring at him, that same look on his face.

No. No, Mick can’t do that.

“Mick!” Sara shouts, “give Amaya the spear!”

“Shut up!” Mick roars. He needs to think! He’s not a genius like Len. He needs time to figure shit out. Mick turns to Amaya, takes in the worry etched across her features. He can’t disappoint her, either. “I give you this spear, you gotta make it right,” he says. This is the only thing that he can do. Amaya is the only one that he can trust with this. Len doesn’t know any other way, can’t know because he hasn’t lived it. Sara and the others, they’d wipe Len straight from existence, too afraid of the consequences, but Amaya, she’d do it right. Mick trusts her to do the right thing.

“Mick,” Len says behind him, “what are you doing?”

“You make so that he's alive.” Mick tilts the spear towards Len, pointing the tip at him so there’s no confusion about who he means. Mick’s already tried living without Len. He failed and doesn’t want to try it again. “You do that and I'll give you the spear.” Amaya carefully nods, promising Mick without saying a word. Mick tosses the spear to her, sending it sliding along the ground.

“Mick!” Len shouts. Mick doesn't give him a chance to add on to whatever he wants to say. He turns on his heel and storms up to Len, knocking away Len’s gun when Len raises it in panicked confusion. Mick steps right up to him, only inches away, and steps forward when Len tries to back away, keeping them together.

“You and me, right?” Mick rasps, forcing out the words when they try to stick in his throat, caught by emotion. He feels like his heart is about to explode. Len searches Mick’s face, blue eyes wide. “That's how it is. How it will be.”

Slowly, Len gives him a nod. “You and me,” he says softly and Mick kisses him. Fuck anyone watching, Mick thinks. Len gasps into Mick's mouth, his hands slamming against Mick's shoulders. Len probably means to push Mick away, but he doesn’t get that far. Mick wraps his arms around Len, aligning Len’s body to his and Len shudders, the hands that he meant to use to push Mick away instead fisting in Mick’s coat and bringing him closer. 

“Oh my god,” a voice whispers.

“They're...partners,” another adds.

Mick ignores them. He’s never cared about dumb opinions. Behind him, Amaya starts the chant, her voice fusing with the power of the Spear and it’s only then that Mick finally lets Len go. Len stares at him, breathing hard, his eyes more vulnerable than Mick’s ever seen. He’s beautiful. Mick wants to kiss him again. Len’s soft lips work silently for a moment before he finally chokes out a half-hearted threat. “You ever kiss me in public again and I'll punch you.” 

Mick grins, and runs his hand over the back of Len’s coat, feeling the solidness of Len’s body beneath it. “I can take a hit,” Mick tells him. Len can punch him whenever he wants, just as long as Mick can kiss him again after. Len shakes his head, flustered but pretending to be exasperated, and Mick thinks that he can see a touch of fondness beneath it.

“Ready?” Mick asks. Len never gets the chance to answer.

They’re back to standing in Star Labs, only everything’s different because it’s suddenly a whole lot brighter and the Cisco-kid is staring at them, his mouth flopping like a fish. “Wha-wha-what is going on?” Cisco demands. He swings his head from Amaya to Sara and then over to Mick and Len, his eyebrows rising in alarm.

“Temporary landing spot,” Mick tells him jovially, rumbling in slight satisfaction when the kid blanches a bit at the sound. Len snorts beside him.

Len. Len is standing beside him in their own reality, their own time. If Mick were the crying type, this would be the place where he’d start a river. He settles for banding his arm tighter around Len, just in case fate decided to try and fuck with them. No one and nothing is taking Len away from him again and reality itself can just take a seat.

“It’s cool,” Sara says, trying to smooth over their appearance as much as a sudden materialization in a lab can be smoothed over. “We’ll be out of your hair in just a minute.”

“Jefferson?” Stein says wonderingly.

“Gray!” Jax shouts, nearly throwing himself at the professor. Stein stumbles backward, his arms raising half in self-defense.

“We’re back!” Haircut proclaims joyfully, grinning like a puppy as he looks at all of them. “Ooh, hey, is that a decentralized—” Mick tunes him out as he heads off into a deeper part of the lab, chattering on about various science-y things.

“Indeed we are!” Hunter declares as he strides in like a conquering hero, jacket swishing behind him. He places his hands on his hips and strikes a pose like he’s waiting for the theme music to start to swell. Poser.

Sara glares at him. “Where have you been?”

“You would not believe me if I told you, Ms. Lance.”

Sara’s eyes narrow. “Try me,” she says and Hunter’s ego leaks out of him, his hands settling more naturally at his side. 

“Uh, yes, well. About that.”

“Yeah,” Cisco cuts in. “ _About that_.” He creeps out from behind the desk that he’d put between him and them. “Where did you all come from?”

“Some place I wouldn’t recommend visiting,” Mick tells him. Sara swings her attention from Hunter back to him and Len.

“Mick—”

“Don’t even start, Blondie. We’re not staying.” The entire room seems to stop what it’s doing and turn to stare. Even Len’s looking straight at Mick. It’s a little unnerving. Mick pretends that it doesn’t bother him. “Len and I are home and this is where we’re staying.”

“We are?” Len drawls, being contrary just to be a shit rather than any real desire to keep traveling Sara and the rest of the Legends’ way.

“Yeah.” Mick’s had enough time travel and being a hero in the most improbable of ways to last a lifetime. Several lifetimes.

Len shrugs. “Fine by me,” he says.

“You’re leaving?” Ray asks, half a second behind the moment.

Mick nods. “Done.”

The group starts to offer their goodbyes, all pretty much meaningless, with Stein’s “Well, I guess this is it” and Jax’s “See you around”, but Amaya’s is the only one that Mick cares about. She places a hand on Mick’s shoulder. “I’m glad that you found what you were looking for,” she says softly. “May we meet again.” And, again, if Mick were the crying type…

He wraps her into a hug, pulling her off-balance much to the alarm of everyone watching. She’s still for a moment and then gives herself to it, her arms wrapping around his back and patting him gently. When they pull away from each other, she gives him a soft smile and Mick smiles back. Len glares at the both of them, brows drawing down as he starts adding up the math and coming up with numbers that he doesn’t like. Before Len gets the wrong idea, Mick drapes his arm back over Len’s shoulders. He likes Amaya, would like to keep her in one piece. Len’s stiff under Mick’s arm for a moment before he relaxes. Amaya steps away with a small nod. Mick’s going to miss her.

Hell, he’s probably going to miss all of them, even Hunter and that’s just bizarre. 

“If you ever need anything,” Sara offers, extending her hand.

“You’ll know where to find us,” Mick finishes.

“Or when at least,” Len adds, because he’s Len. Mick feels something worryingly similar to giddiness starting to bubble up inside of him. Somehow, some way, after all they’d been through, all they’d done, he and Len were standing together back in their own time and Mick feels like he should be thanking somebody. 

They head out, leaving the Legends standing together in Star Labs. As they pass Cisco, Len pauses for a moment and shakes a finger at him. “Stay away from my sister,” he says.

“Uh…” Cisco’s eyes slide from side to side as he considers his escape possibilities.

“Especially if you're not going to call her.”

“ _Uh..._ ” Cisco repeats louder. Mick growls and mock snaps at him, grinning when the kid squeaks and dodges behind a table. Mick chuckles. “Okay, not cool. So not cool!”

Len ducks his head to hide his smile and Mick’s reminded once more that they’re home. “Come on,” he says, nodding towards where the world awaits. “You ready?”

“Absolutely,” Len says. “Partner.”

It’s the end of a chapter to be sure, but Mick’s not sad. He and Len still have a long way to go before they’re done. “You and me,” Mick mumbles, keeping his voice quiet so that the words are just for Len.

“You and me,” Len repeats, a smile breaking across his face. “You and me.”


End file.
